The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunbelsafu’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in April 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The female parent was the proprietary calibrachoa plant ‘V14’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary calibrachoa plant ‘P30’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.